SCAR
Design The SCAR is Short to Medium-Range Assault Rifle that is currently in use in War Brokers Classic Mode and Battle Royale Mode. It is based off the FN SCAR. SCAR stands for Special Operation Forces Combat Assault Rifle. Performance The SCAR is a good weapon for all new players to start out on, though many experienced players use it to great effect too. It is meant for Medium range battles with little sway or recoil and 40 rounds. The developers have stated that the SCAR was made to help new players get used to Automatic Rifles, and then help them transition into the AK or AR. The SCAR's low recoil and high ammo count make it good for players who stand still or have little movement while firing, but is outperformed by other weapons like the AK in CQC due to the low damage and decrease in accuracy when moving, especially when jumping. This larger decrease in accuracy is one of the main reasons why the SCAR is well suited for battles at longer ranges in a stationary position. It has mediocre damage per shot, but only slight damage drop off making it easy to use in Short to Medium range battles. Overall a good gun for people not experienced with the other Assault Rifles. SCAR vs AR Rifle The AR Rifle is more accurate at all ranges, making it well balanced, but a larger recoil makes it impractical for sniping in the hands of inexperienced players. Meanwhile, having a smaller recoil and a larger clip size in Classic Mode, the SCAR is more useful for engaging players at longer ranges due to the low recoil, although its maximum effective range is less, and you're more likely to get more hits with the SCAR at these ranges than with the AR Rifle. SCAR vs AK Rifle The AK Rifle is the ultimate close range CQC assault rifle, and therefore has excellent hip fire capabilities. Decreased accuracy due to movement may be a problem when it comes to the SCAR, but perhaps the biggest shortcoming the SCAR has to the AK is the lack of damage, and an experienced player with the AK should be able to decimate an enemy with the SCAR. At longer ranges, however, the shorter effective range of the AK and the low recoil of the SCAR makes the latter weapon come out on top. Customization The SCAR supports every attachment equip-able by the assault rifles. The SCAR can use the 2x, 4x, and 6x scopes as well as every magazine in the game (default 30, 40, 50, 100, Fast). For barrels it can use a grip, silencer, and flash reducer. However, it cannot use the laser. In Classic Mode, the SCAR has a special holographic scope equivalent of a 2x Scope. Trivia * In real life, the SCAR would have only a 30-round magazine. * The SCAR used to have a blue scope that was later changed to red. * The special Holographic Scope of the SCAR featured in Classic Mode is not available in Battle Royale Mode, so it will instead use the 2x Scope model if attached. SCARHold.png WBSCARScope.png Category:Weapons